So you're dating now?
by SWS-PTV
Summary: A little one-shot after Maddie's transformation, and Maddie and Rhidian finally get together! *Yay!* :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I hope you like this little one shot, I was watching wolfblood on I-player (For the 1000000th time, I love it!) and I just thoght, omg, what if maddie and rhidian got together sfter her 1st transofrmation? So I wrote a little one shot about it! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Wolfblood or anything like that!

Lots of love form Bumble B xoxo

So...You're dating now?

"5 more minutes." She muttered, rolling over and bringing her knees to her chin. I shook my head, smiling,

"Fine, 5 minutes, that's it!"

Maddie smiled smugly, burying her body further into the sheets. A sudden knock at the door made her jump up, looking at me with a scared look in her eyes,

"It's Tom and Shannon!" She whispered. I nodded, covering her small body with various pillows and sheets before saying groggily, "yeah?"

Shannon walked in first, her hands crossed over her chest, eyebrows raised.

"We saw you snooping around last night." She said before looking at my 'confused' face.

"Oh don't try to play dumb young man, we know what you're up to!" Shannon sent me a glare that seemed like it was burning two holes into my head, Tom rolled his eyes,

"You mean, you, know what their up to, I didn't see anything!" Tom protested. After listening to them bicker for a while, I butted in and said,

"Look, you guys, why don't you just ask Maddie what happened?" I suggested, I knew that probably was the best thing to say, but anything that could buy us more time would be good.

"Fine." Shannon said, stalking out, a tired looking Tom following her. I chuckled at his expression, but as soon as the door closed I felt a soft pillow hit the back of my head,

"Idiot!" Maddie hissed, "what am I supposed to do now?"

I shrugged, "Say we went for a walk because my ankle was hurting, and you spent the night on the couch, I mean, would you really spend a night with the k's?"

She growled at me but gave in, I smirked when I realised that I'd won. She growled at me again, but grinned while she did so. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, "So, how was your first transformation?" I asked, hoping that she'd had a good time. She grinned from ear to ear and said, "it was .ZING!"

I smiled, glad that her first transformation had been a good one. She grinned back, I hadn't realised before, but she really was beautiful, unconsciously I slowly leant in, and she did the same, we closed our eyes as I brought my lips to hers. As soon as I did so, fireworks exploded from behind my eyelids and a warm feeling spread through my chest. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode. I felt amazing, and I hoped that Maddie did to. I broke the kiss, because I had to tell her what was penetrating into my brain, running through my veins and swirling around my head,

"I love you Maddie Smith"

She grinned and replied,

"I love you too"

I laced my fingers into hers and she rested her head on my shoulder, scooting closer to me so that she was sitting on my lap. I sighed in content and leans back onto the wall, amazed that Maddie loved me back.

Back home...

"That was wicked!" Maddie exclaimed, "we have to do it again!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, it was amazing to see how much energy her small body could produce! She laced her fingers into mine, but holding our joined hands behind her back so no one could see them and know we were dating, because we didn't need the whole school knowing! Maddie gazed into my eyes, and all thoughts of keeping it secret vanished from my mind as I leant down to kiss her. Surprisingly she obliged, kissing me back and wrapping her arms round my neck. Suddenly, the tell-tale sound of wolf whistling came from Jimmy and his other none headed mates,

"Oh Rhidian, gettin' busy are we?" He snickered, but I just raised an eyebrow,

"If that's your way of asking if I have a girlfriend then yes, Maddie is my girlfriend" I said calming, smiling when I said the last part. Maddie buried her face into my school shirt, no doubt blushing from all the attention that was suddenly focused on us. I turned to Tom, and he looked the most surprised, whilst Shannon just skipped up saying, "Finally!". I grinned at her statement, kissing Maddie's forehead when people had drifted away. Tom was still standing there, obviously shell shocked. I laughed at his strange expression, pulling a face to see if he reacted, he didn't, so I leant in really close and yelled,

"TOM!"

He staggered back, catching himself just before he toppled over. Everyone burst out laughing as Tom attempted to stand up with dignity, unsuccessfully. Once he was successfully on his feet, he turned to me and Rhidian and said,

"So...You're dating now?"

When he said this I turned to Maddie, gave her a kiss and said,

"Yes, Yes we are."


	2. A fresh start

A fresh start

Don't shoot!

Ok, I know that you'll be thinking one of the following...

1. Finally, she's updated! Did she die or something?

2. A/N...shdfuiadifhaerih!

Or

3. Why's this called that?

Ok...you've probably noticed that I never, ever update...ever. This is for many reasons, but the main reason was that it got to the point that I hated writing...

It started off being that I couldn't be bothered to update (I have a reeeally short attention span), then it became that I couldn't update because of personal stuff, and then it became that I would absolutely hate updating and do anything to get out of it, including homework and revising (I know right! O: ) And I would get bored of a story line and want to make a new one but worry about what people would think and worry about not updating.

However, I still love writing, creating new things, and letting my imagination run wild, so I thought that the best thing to do now would be to just start all over again.

So...I'm going to stop updating, kaput, and start doing one-shots. I've decided to do this because then I don't have to worry about updating and deadlines and managing my time, but I can still write and continue doing what I love to do!

I completely understand if you un-follow or un-favourite my stories, it's entirely your decision, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't, it would mean a lot to me. Also, if I have some spare time, I will update my stories.

Thanks guys,

Lots of love from Bee xxxxx


End file.
